Winter Wonderings
by hitorisuko
Summary: Re-post from old account. ONE-SHOT. Ginny's feeling a bit lonely, stuck up in Gryffindor tower all by her lonesome, until her boyfriend comes to provide some friendly company. Ambiguous timeline/slight AU. Het. Fluff. HP/GW.


**Author's Note - Just reposting a story from my old account. See you guys, even if it was years ago I'm perfectly capable of writing Het. It's a kind of sequel to Summer Storms but can be read on it's own. **But please note, I was like 14 when I wrote this. Though my dismal spelling hasn't, my writing style has changed since then. Enjoy.****

**Summery - Re-post from old account. ONE-SHOT. Ginny's feeling a bit lonely, stuck up in Gryffindor tower all by her lonesome, until her boyfriend comes to provide some friendly company. Ambiguous timeline/slight AU. Het. Fluff. HP/GW.**

**Disclaimer - No I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. But I like to play with their minds and make them do stuff.**

* * *

><p><strong>WINTER WONDERINGS<strong>

* * *

><p>Ginny sniffed irritably. This is exactly why she hated winter. She always got sick. Never Ron or Percy or the twins, just her. <em>'It's all because they were born first.' <em>she thought a bit bitterly. _'They took up all the good genes for the immune system.'_

She sniffed again and stared heatedly out of the window. _'Stupid cold. I can't even go to Hogsmead with my bloody boyfriend, though to be fair Harry did offer repeatedly to stay with me.' _She sunk lower in her armchair and pulled her blanket tighter around her shoulders as the snow fell outside.

_'Why did I insist he go again? That doesn't sound like me, I want him here.' _she scoffed slightly to herself. _'He could have tried harder to stay if he really wanted to. Idiot boy…'_

"If you don't mind me asking, what did the window ever do to you?"

Ginny jumped and spun around (as much as she could in the confines of her chair) to stare at the boy standing a few feet behind her. Green eyes were cheerful on a flushed face as Harry looked down at her in amusement. "What are you doing here?" she asked bewildered. Harry's smiling face turned irritated and he rolled his eyes.

"Ron and Hermione. They wouldn't stop flirting and sending each other these sappy looks-"

"So what else is new?"

"And then Ron got this idea in his head of throwing a little 'love filled' snowball and of course Hermione retaliated and then they tried to drag me in the middle of it-"

"That's why you're all wet." Ginny stated absently and indeed he was, practically dripping on the carpet. She looked him up and down before shooing him away. "Go change into something dry before you get as sick as me," she instructed and after a smile and a kiss on her cheek Harry hurried up the stairs to the boy's dormitories.

Ginny couldn't help the small blush that covered her pale cheeks as she sat back to wait for his return. Even though she and Harry had been dating for a few months his little shows of affection still seemed rather new to her. Sure they were small; a kiss here, a hug there, and the constant smiles and loving looks…

Ginny frowned her face up suddenly. "Ugh, we're as bad as Ron and Hermione."

"Not quite." Harry's voice announced and Ginny jumped again as she had not heard him come back down the stairs. He grinned cheekily at her as he continued to dry his hair with a towel. Now dressed in jeans and a tee-shirt and dry, he looked much more appealing. _'Not that he's not attractive soaking wet and dredged down with robes.' _Ginny ignored the look and instead she asked. "Why aren't we like them?"

Harry put the towel down by her armchair and sat on the arm. "Because we're actually a couple. Until they start going out they have no right to act as if they're the only ones in the room when they're with each other." Ginny smiled.

"Is that what you think when you're with me?" Harry smiled down at her.

"Sure," he said and looked thoughtfully around the empty common room. "Though right now it's a bit literal. Where is everybody?"

Ginny shrugged. "Hogsmead weekend. No one wants to hang around here. And the first and second years are probably off causing hell for some Professor or another."

Harry grinned. "Ah, to be young. I don't mind being inside though," he commented as he glanced out the window, it had started snowing a bit harder. "It's bleeding cold out there. Besides," he turned back to her. "I'd much rather be with you and you're inside."

Ginny blushed again but meet him with an identical grin. He nudged her shoulder a little. "Move over."

Without hesitation she made room for him on her cushion. Not that that was very hard, they were both slim and the chairs in the Gryffindor common room had a tendency of being pleasantly accommodating for couples. Harry slid next to her and she shared her blanket with him. They wrapped it around themselves and sat back to watch the snow fall out side. Ginny sighed and Harry glanced at her. "How are you feeling?" he asked softly as she sniffled a little.

"Like hell," was the prompt reply and he chuckled a bit.

"I can imagine." He rose his hand to her forehead and held it there a moment. "You are pretty warm. Do you want me to take you to madam Pomfrey for a Fever Reducer?"

Ginny sniffed again, this time not because of her head cold. "No, that will just make me feel worse." At Harry's raised eyebrow she elaborated. "I never responded up to par with potions. All the boys do, just not me." She then muttered something that sounded like 'damn first through sixth borns' but Harry pushed aside his confusion.

"Oh," he stated briefly. "You know, I really hate seeing you like this. All sick and sad looking." Ginny looked at him sharply but Harry only continued. "But your nose does look cute when it's all red like that. Your freckles stand out more too."

Ginny groaned and buried her face in her hands as Harry laughed at her. Now she remembered why she didn't want him here. _'How could I let him see me like this? I must look horribly. All red and puffy eyed and stuffy.'_

As if reading her thoughts Harry gentle pried her fingers from her face and stared into her doe brown (and puffy) eyes. "I think you're beautiful, no matter what," he said and kissed her on her red nose. Ginny felt it very sweet but still rather irritating.

_'Blast those damnable eyes, I couldn't tell if he were lying if I wanted to.'_

Harry only smiled softly at her before his eyes flickered to her shoulder where the blanket had slipped down. They lit up with amusement again. "Is that my jumper?"

"No!" Ginny protested loudly snatching the blanket up her shoulders and nearly unseating Harry. She could feel the heat rising in her face as he snickered.

"It is, isn't it?"

"It is not! Aren't you listening?"

Harry continued to laugh and Ginny pressed her lips. "It's fine if it is-"

"But it's not!"

"I was just wondering." He bit his lip as he looked at her. "You are so cute."

"Shut up," she grumbled and hunkered down in the far corner of the seat. Harry watched her with a slight smirk.

"Don't be that way," he chided and Ginny impulsively stuck out her tongue and looked back out the window. This only made him laugh again.

After a few minutes of silence Harry prodded her arm.

"What?" she asked feeling snappish and foolish at the same time.

"Can I have some of that blanket back?" he asked cheerfully.

Ginny eyed him for a moment before sighing and relenting and opening the blanket once more to him, revealing the blue oversized jumper that was indeed his. So she'd nicked it from his trunk after he'd left with Ron and Hermione, so what? It was a sort of comfort and she was horribly sick. She had every right.

Once Harry was settled once more in the warm folds Ginny was startled to find his arms sneaking around her waist but she allowed him to pull her against him until she laid her head in the crook of his neck. Together, warm and comfortable they watched as the snow continued to fall…

* * *

><p>"Isn't that sweet?"<p>

Ron wrinkled up his nose as he stared down at his sleeping best friend who just so happened to have his arms wrapped around his little sister.

"I guess," he muttered disgruntled and Hermione swatted him on the shoulder.

"It is Ronald, and you're not going to antagonize either one of them about this." Hermione demanded.

Ron sighed and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Of course not love," he murmured gently as he kissed her on the cheek. Hermione smiled up at him.

"When do you think we should, well, tell them about us?" she asked a bit hesitantly. Ron scoffed.

"When they figure it out on they're own. I have no intention of bringing up that conversation." Hermione frowned.

"That's being unreasonable. They came right out and told us when they got together, at the very least we could present the idea to them, I'm sure they'll…"

Ron rolled his eyes but smiled fondly as his girlfriend continued to talk and dragged him closer to the love seat by the fire place. It _was_ one of the reason he loved her after all…


End file.
